Elemental Aspects
by Kj-311
Summary: Follow the story of Restania Greenwood one of the last of her race, as she joins Thorin and Co. on their journey and finds that you can find what you are looking for in the least likely of places.
1. Chapter 1

The life of Hobbit Bilbo Baggins was about to get interesting, not that he would be happy by this mind you if anyone had said this to him he would have been the first one to scoff, all the same sometimes destiny does not allow you the choice of an adventure.

It began as many tales do in the most unlikely place, his front stoop. He had decided to enjoy the fine weather on the bench outside with his faithful pipe alongside him, and it was that decision that would change his life forever. He was enjoying his pipe when he distracted by a tall man dressed in all grey with a pointed grey hat and a tall staff and a short women with dark brown hair dressed in the colors of earth.

"Good Morning" Bilbo greeted.

The man in grey smiled " Do you mean to wish me good morning or mean that it is a good morning whether I wish it or not"

Now the women spoke " perhaps he means that he feels good on this particular morning or that it is a morning on which to feel good on".

They smiled at him. Bilbo looked between the two before replying "all of them at once I suppose".

The man's face fell slightly and Bilbo couldn't help but feel he had failed some kind of test.

The woman spoke again " We are looking for someone to share an adventure with us"

Bilbo stared at her as though she had grown another head " now I don't suspect anyone past Bree would want to share in adventure nasty disturbing uncomfortable thinks that make you late for dinner." Bilbo stood with his pipe and checked his mailbox during this time taking the envelopes out and pretending to go through them hmming and awing through all the letters as though they were of the upmost importance. The women looked to the man rolling her eyes at the exaggerated actions. When Bilbo realized they were not fooled he said "Good morning" and stated up the steps to his front door.

"To think that I would be good morninged by Belladonna Tooks son as if I was selling buttons at the door" The Grey man said. "

I beg your pardon! Do I know you?" Bilbo asked.

"Well you know my name though you don't remember I belong to it I am Gandalf and Gandalf means me and this is one of my travelling companions Restania Greenwood." Bilbo smiled at the women she had been rather quiet during the whole exchange and he had hardly taken notice of her but now that he did he could see she was in fact quite beautiful. She was short only 5 feet tall at the most with long chestnut hair, blue eyes and pointed ears. He would have thought her an elf accept that she was far too short. He looked upon her for a moment more before turning his attention back to Gandalf.

"Gandalf? Good gracious me not Gandalf the wandering wizard that made those excellent fireworks old took used to have them on midsummers eve. I had no idea you were still in business. "

Restania burst into laughter as she watched Gandalf's face go from highly proud to sullen with in just a few seconds. "Where else should I be? All the same I am pleased that you remember something about me even if it is only my fireworks." Restania looked up at the sky "Gandalf we must be on our way soon we still have a long way to travel tonight."

"You are quite right of course" Gandalf replied as he looked to her. When he turned Bilbo was attempting to quietly sneak back into his home. "Well that settles it I will bring you on this adventure it will be very good for you and most amusing for me "he looked to Restania "I will inform the others."

Restania suppressed her laughter at the sight of terror on the hobbits face. "No we do not want and adventures here not today or tomorrow you might try over the bridge or across the water" he opened his door and started inside before looking back and saying "good morning" and the slamming the door shut and locking it.

Restania couldn't hold it in anymore and started laughing "Well that went well I think". Gandalf raised an eyebrow at her then went to the door and using his staff placed a ruin on the door to let the others know this was the place. He looked inside the house one last time then walked down the steps and away from the hobbit hole. Restania fell into step with him. They would return that evening and hopefully be able to convince the hobbit to join them on this quest.


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo had quite put this morning's meeting out of his mind while he busied himself with dinner. The fish was frying and the vegetables were almost done simmering, He had just put the fish on his plate and had started seasoning it when his doorbell rang. Thinking it was someone looking to borrow a cup of sugar or something of that nature Bilbo stood and headed for the door, but upon opening it he saw, instead of the hobbit he was expecting, a tall dwarf with a balding head and dark beard.

"Dwalin at your service"

Bilbo realized then that he was in his dressing gown not a good look when one had company he thought. "Bilbo Baggins at yours" Bilbo bowed.

The dwarf came in taking off his cloak "Where is it laddie? Is it down here?"

Bilbo was perplexed "Is what down there?" "Dinner he said there would be food" Now Bilbo was really confused he didn't know this dwarf so who had told him there would be food.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" Bilbo asked Dwalin

"No". Bilbo wondered how it was he came to find himself in his own kitchen watching a dwarf eat his dinner.

"That was very good that have you got anymore?" It took Bilbo a moment to realize that the dwarf was still hungry and so he took his biscuits off the counter and handed them to Dwalin.

"I wasn't really expecting company" Bilbo stated hoping to make the dwarf realize he wasn't all that welcome. The doorbell sounded again and Dwalin looked up at him "That will be the door".

When Bilbo answered the door it was to another dwarf this one shorter then Bilbo himself with a head and beard that was as white as snow. "Balin at your service".

"Good evening" Bilbo said confused as to why another dwarf was standing on his door step. Balin replied "yes it is but I think it might rain later" and entered the home.

He watched the two dwarfs greet one another as his door bell chimed again. This time there stood two younger dwarfs who introduced themselves as Kili and Fili. Kili looked to be the youngest with dark hair and almost no beard and Fili was a blondish color with a short beard. Bilbo looked at them in distress. "No you can't come in you've come to the wrong house." and went to shut the door on them but Kili stilled it and asked "has it been cancelled" Kili asked "No one told us" remarked Fili. "No nothings been cancelled" Bilbo said confused. "Well that's a relief" Kili said and the two pushed their way into his home.

As they came in they took off their cloaks hanging them on the pegs and Fili handed Bilbo his swords and dagger. "Careful I just had them sharpened". As he handed Bilbo the weapons Kili came back from exploring and ran into Dwalin. "Mr. Dwalin" Kili said as he threw an arm around Dwalin's Shoulders. They headed into the dining room and started rearranging the table in the middle of it so that it would sit more people which made Bilbo all the more nervous.

When the doorbell rang again Bilbo had already had enough shouting " There is no one home there are far too many dwarves in my dining room as it" as he opened the door 8 more dwarves fell in from the front step. When he looked up from them all he was almost unsurprised to see Gandalf and Restania standing behind them. The dwarves had pillaged his pantry that was the one thing that continued to stand out to him.

The food he had bought to last him a fortnight was now all sitting on his dining room table being devoured by 12 dwarves a wizard and an elf (at least that is what Bilbo called her for she was obviously no man). He had finally caught the names of the rest of the dwarf company as Gandalf had been listing them off earlier. He had almost fainted when Restania had said they should have one more. Dwalin had answered her "He is late is all. He went north for a meeting with our kin. He will be here"

Restania had never met the dwarf in question as a matter of fact she had not met any of the company save Gandalf until this morning. Bilbo was truly flustered she could tell so she did her best to help him serve and play a good host. She watched as he walked back to the kitchen and heard him telling Bofur that the doily he was using was not a rag it was crochet. She had nearly laughed when he had replied to Bilbo "it's a great game if you have the balls for it"

Bilbo grew more frustrated by the minute and vented his frustration to Gandalf. When one of the dwarves asked what he should do with his plate Restania had gone to take it but was beaten by the blonde dwarf whom she thought was Fili. As he took the plate the dwarves began to hit the silverware on the table hitting them together with the person across from them. Bilbo was beside himself "Don't do that you'll blunt them". Bofur laughed "you hear that lads he says we'll blunt the knives". The company laughed and started to sing.

Blunt the knives and bend the forks!  
Smash the bottles and burn the corks!  
Chip the glasses and crack the plates!  
That's what Bilbo Baggins hates -

Cut the cloth and tread the fat!  
Leave the bones on the bedroom mat!  
Pour the milk on the pantry floor!  
Splash the wine on every door!

Dump the crocks in a boiling bowl;  
Pound them up with a thumping pole;  
And when you've finished, if any are whole,  
Send them down the hall to roll!

That's what Bilbo Baggins hates!  
So, carefully! Carefully with the plates!

When they finished singing they laughed and Bilbo rushed in figuring he would see his mother's china destroyed, instead he saw it all stacked and cleaned neatly on his kitchen counter. The laughter died as a knock sounded on the door. Gandalf looked at Restania "He is here."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you so much for all of those who reviewed hopefully this will keep you interested. All reviews are appreciated. :)

* * *

"Restania I think it may be wise for you to be introduced first therefore I shall ask you to open the door" Gandalf said.

Restania rose and went to the door opening it to find a solitary dwarf standing at its entrance. "He is striking" she thought. His dark hair fell in loose waves about his shoulders and his blue eyes held an intensity she had rarely seen from another. He looked regal.

The dwarf took in the creature who had answered the door. She was stunning with a beautiful face and kind eyes. The thing that threw him were her ears, she had Elvish ears however it was clear to see she was no elf.

He looked to the wizard. "Gandalf I thought you said this place would be easy to find. I got lost twice and wouldn't have found it at all if not for the mark on the door."

Restania stopped for a moment his voice was beautiful strong and deep with just a hint of a rumble to it "I could listen to him for hours she thought"

Bilbo who had come in during the conversation sputtered "there is no mark on the door it was painted a week ago."

Gandalf shook his head but it was Restania who answered "There is a mark on the door I watched Gandalf put it there."

She turned to the dwarf "I am Restania Greenwood at your service."

Thorin paused she had the voice of an angel. He looked over her then bowed "Thorin Oakenshield at yours my lady." She smiled at him and he was surprised to find he had not immediately hated her. Gandalf had warned her that Thorin might dislike her for he had a deep seated hatred of elves, however he had been kind and almost gentlemen like or as close as dwarves ever came to that anyway. Gandalf had watched the exchange with interested eyes. Thorin turned to him "I thought you said you would find me a burglar certainly she is not your pick. No offence meant my lady."

"She is not your burglar," He pushed Bilbo forward "This is your burglar Bilbo Baggins may I introduce the leader of our company Thorin Oakenshield".

Thorin looked at Bilbo "Tell me Mr. Baggins what is your weapon of choice sword or axe?" Bilbo Shifted "well I am good at conckers if you must know but I fail to see how that's relevant."

Thorin shook his head glaring at Gandalf "I thought as much he looks more like a grocer then a burglar, and you lady Greenwood what is your weapon of choice?" Surprise flashed across Restania's face at the question. "Gandalf would not have brought you here if you were not meant to join the company." Thorin stated.

"I am good with a bow and a sword." Restania answered without hesitation. "She also has several other talents that will not go amiss in your quest." Gandalf stated.

Thorin looked her up and down then nodded "Very well this one I will approve of the hobbit however I still have reservations about."

Later that evening Thorin sat at the head of the table where the 12 other dwarves and 1 wizard sat. Restania and the hobbit stood against the walls listening to the conversation.

"What of the meeting at Erod Ruin did they all come?" Balin asked.

"Aye Envoys from all seven kingdoms" Thorin answered.

"What do the dwarves of the iron hills say they staying with us?" Dwalin asked

Thorin paused for a moment and Restania knew they had deserted these dwarves. "They will not come" Thorin finally said. All the dwarf's faces fell and some of them groaned.

"They say this quest is ours and ours alone." Restania couldn't help but feel anger on these dwarf's behalf. Why would their kin not come? Did they not feel any loyalty to kin at all? Especially the envoys from the blue and iron mountains for hadn't the dwarves from Erebor moved to these two mountains from their homes when Smaug destroyed their home? Did they not want their home back?

Her angered thoughts were interrupted by Bilbo asking about the quest they were going on. The poor fellow seemed to be the only one who did not know what the company's task would be.

"Bilbo how about a little more light my dear fellow?" Gandalf asked as though just realizing that Bilbo was still there. Bilbo gave an assenting noise before moving off to find another candle.

Gandalf then stood and pulling a map out of his pocked started to speak "Far to the east over ranges and rivers, through woodlands and plains their lies a single solitary peak"

Restania had watched Thorin's reaction to the map Gandalf had laid down. "He is surprised" she thought "He's never seen this before. Where did Gandalf get it I wonder and what other secrets has the wizard been keeping" Restania suddenly had a prickle of unease she did not trust people who kept secrets for those secrets usually came back to haunt them.

Bilbo had come back with the requested candle and had read from the top of the map "The lonely mountain"

Looking around the table Restania's attention was grabbed by Gloin saying "Aye Oin has read the portents and portents say it is time. Ravens have been seen flying back to the mountain as it was foretold. When the barrens of yore return to Erebor the reign of the beast will end."

"Ummm what beast?" Bilbo asked clearly quite nervous.

Bofur replied "Well that would be in reference to Smaug the terrible, cheifest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire breather, teeth like razors, claws like meat hooks, extremely fond of precious metal."

Restania had smiled she could see that Bofur was messing with the hobbits mind trying to terrify

Bilbo interrupted him "yes I know what a dragon is"

Ori stood and interrupted Bilbo "I'm not afraid im up for it I'll give him a taste of dwarven iron right up his jacksy. Dori pulled his younger brother down to sit again

Balin spoke up over the chaos caused by Ori's declaration, The task would be difficult with an army behind us but we number just 13 and not 13 of the best …or brightest."

Restania understood Balin's point but disagreed with him. You could do a lot with a smaller company it was faster to move and easier to defend. "We may be few in number" Fili spoke up "but we're fighters all of us to the last dwarf."

"And you forget we have a wizard in our company Gandalf would have slayed hundreds of dragons in his time" Kili added looking over to Gandalf as if to verify this.

Restania held her breath would Gandalf tell them? "I have not" there was a lot of commotion "but Restania has killed 2 in her lifetime" and then there was silence all eyes stared at her with new awe.


	4. Chapter 4

All eyes were on her but the ones that caught her attention were the eyes of Thorin Oakenshield himself. He was appraising her she realized trying to picture her small form taking on huge dragons. "I think perhaps I should tell you my story she said quietly"

"I was born 400 years ago in the wild. My mother and her clan were travelers never settling in one place for too long. I was the first child born in almost a century, for my people can only have children with their one true mate, and because there are so few of us and we travelled so often it was hard for many to find theirs.

She was interrupted by Ori asking "Who are your people?" Dori hit him "Don't be rude" he told his youngest brother. Restania smiled it is alright master dwarf he may ask questions you all may. "I come from a race that has all but vanished from the minds of middle earth. I am an elemental." There was stunned silence once again.

This time Bilbo spoke up "I have read of elementals they speak in books as though none exist anymore!" Restania smiled at him kindly

"That is not entirely true although there are only about 40 of us left in this world."

"What is an elemental if I may ask?" Kili questioned?

Restania went to reply but was beat to the answer by Thorin who had yet to take his appraising eyes off her. "Elementals are a race of being who can control the elements of nature Earth, air, fire, and water, they are very gifted in healing and are usually unmatched in battle. They also have the ability to form protective barriers around those who are in danger when need be however this has been known to kill them if they hold these barriers to long. Have I missed anything Miss Greenwood?"

I was surprised many people had not heard of my race much less knew what this dwarf knew about us. "You are correct kind sir and no you have missed nothing"

"My mother's mate was an elf." All eyes turned to Thorin who studied her closely. He saw the fear in her eyes, fear of his rejection but she held his gaze which he knew was not an easy task on the best days. He simply nodded "go on" he said gruffly "I will not forsake you for your heritage that is not your choice."

"He was a high ranking elf in Thrandril of Mirkwood's army."She saw Thorin tense but kept talking.

"He was injured in a battle with orcs on his way back to court and that is when my mother found him. She always told me that the minute she touched she knew he was hers. So she nursed him back to health they fell in love got married and were with child when Thrandril sent him to battle against the evil of Sauron. He was killed in battle before I was born. When my mother found out she was devastated and the stress caused her to deliver me early. I was according to my kin very touch and go the first month or so but by that point my mothers had already taken great dislike to me, for you see I look like my father or so I am told. As I grew she drank more and the more she drank the meaner she got. I was often at the healers having some injury fixed a broken arm, cuts or bruises. The healer finally took me in when I was brought in bleeding everywhere. My mother had tried to slit my throat while I slept."

Restania lifted her head and all the dwarves could see the scar that went from one side to the other. She was surprised to see the anger on the faces of all the dwarves, but Thorin's face was the worst he was literally shaking with anger for dwarves held their children in high esteem since there were so few.

"And what pray tell happen to you mother" he spat the word mother out like it was a foul word.

"She was banished from the community from what I have heard she wandered into Thrandril's realm and was killed." Restania placed her hand on Thorin's shoulder and his eyes shot up to meet hers.

"I am alive and that is all that matters let go of this anger for me, for it serves no purpose it is in the past and I have accepted it, but her eyes told him that it still hurt to think about.

"When I turned 50 I left the community to wander the lands on my own looking for a home to call my own . The healer who had taken me in had taught me all she knew of healing and her husband had taught me all there was to know about my bow, sword, and abilities. I travelled everywhere including the city of Dale. It was one of the most beautiful cities I'd ever seen. I was saddened to hear of its destruction. I wandered for what seemed like ages until I heard of a town Catchka that had been besieged by not one but 2 dragons."

Dori spoke up this time "I remember hearing about this they said that they had never seen a cleverer creature then the one who destroyed the dragon brothers Kaig and Krog."

Restania looked at him and smiled "Do not believe everything you here Master Dori. They made it sound easy, It was anything but from what im told, and by the end of it I had used so much energy that the healers say they lost me twice before I had healed."

"Will you not tell us about?" Fili asked.

"I don't remember it. When I finally awoke and they asked me about it and I couldn't remember a single detail on it. I remember coming to the city and then nothing until I awoke in the healer's home."

"That is what Thorin meant when he said you could die if you fought too hard to protect people" Bofur put in.

Restania nodded and then looked around "After leaving the city I was in some respects a hero, imagine being a hero for something you can't remember doing I wandered for many more years protecting the roads from orcs searching for a place I could call home. That is when Gandalf found me and asked me to join your quest. I would join if you would allow me for maybe in helping you reclaim your home I may find mine".


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you every one that is reviewing and a special shout out to Spark and Fire i really am appreciating the feedback. Keep it coming hope you guys enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

Restania waited patiently for an answer it seemed all the dwarves were in great discussions about her story and whether to allow her to join them. Finally after listening to arguments for several minutes

Thorin stood "ENOUGH" he bellowed. "I believe that she should join us" All the dwarves nodded assent.

"Then that is settled" Thorin turned and met Restania's eyes "We would be glad for your help and company on the quest to regain our home"

She smiled the most beautiful smile he had ever seen and he felt he would tell her yes 100 times over to see her smile that way again. He turned to Balin "Have you an extra contract? " Balin pulled one out handing it to Restania who took it and began to read over it.

The dwarves were talking quietly to one another when Bilbo asked about what the portents were. "What are the portents what is so special about them?"

The dwarves turned their eyes onto him and Balin answered "The portents are like a prophesy it was said to tell us the signs to look for when we would most be able to defeat the beast. The signs we talk of have as we said before begun to occur.

Thorin stood then "If we have read these signs do you not think others will have read them too. Rumors have begun to spread, the dragon Smaug has not been seen in 60 years.

Restania looked up from the contract adding "Eyes have started to look east to the mountain assessing, wondering, weighing the risk many times when stopping at inns or restocking supplies I have heard them talk of it

Thorin nodded to her "What she says is true. What if the vast wealth of our people sits unprotected? Do we sit back and let others take what is rightfully ours or do we take this chance to reclaim Erebor."

Restania now understood what Gandalf had said this dwarf was a born leader and as looked around him to the other members of the company she could see the respect all the others had for him. He would be a mighty king someday if the chance was given to him.

Balin spoke up now "You forget the front gate is sealed, there is no way into the mountain!"

"That my dear Balin is not entirely true" Gandalf said as he produced a key.

"How came you by this" Thorin asked?

"It was giving to me by your father, by Thrain for safe keeping it is yours now." Thorin took the key with reverence.

"If there is a key then there must be a door" Fili said.

"These ruins" Gandalf indicated ruins on the map "speak of a hidden passage into the lower halls"

"There is another way in" Kili said with awed excitement

"Well if we can find it but dwarf doors are invisible when closed are they not?" Restania asked as she handed the signed contract back to Balin. Thorin nodded answering her question as he watched the exchange and the small wink that Balin sent the female's way.

Gandalf went on "The answer lies somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it but there are others in middle earth who can. The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth and no small amount of courage but if we are careful and clever I believe that it can be done."

"That's why we need a burglar" Ori piped up

"A good one too, an expert id imagine" Bilbo replied messing with his suspenders.

"And are you?" Dwalin asked

Bilbo looked up confused "Am I what"

"He said he's an expert" Oin claimed laughing

Restania shook her head trying not to laugh herself Mr. Baggins sure looked nothing like any burglar she had ever met.

"Me no, no, no im not a burglar I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo stated slightly panicked wondering where they had gotten the idea he had.

"Im afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins he is hardly burglar material." Balin stated

Dwalin piped up also "Aye the wilds no place for gentle folk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves."

Bilbo attempted to agree and arguments broke out again over what they should do for a burglar. Thorin leaned to Restania about to ask her opinion when Gandalf stood menacingly and said "Enough if I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar then a burglar he is. Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet and go unseen by most when they choose, and while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf the scent of a hobbit will be unknown to him which gives him a distinct advantage."

Restania although not fully convinced herself could see the advantages however she could also see the dwarves point of view that if the hobbit were to get separated or hurt he would be the least likely to survive and could slow them down in troubled times. She trusted Gandalf's judgment to a certain extent and would attempt to trust him on this.

Gandalf meanwhile had turned to Thorin "you asked me to find the 14th member of this company and I have chosen Mr. Baggins here. He has a great deal more to offer then any of you know including himself."

Thorin answered him saying "You have also chosen a 15th member I did not ask you for and I would trust the women much faster then I would trust you're would be burglar." But Gandalf's simply said "You must trust me on this"

"Fine we do it your way" He turned to Balin "Give him a contract".

Balin smiled as Bilbo tried to say no. "It's just the usual out of pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements so forth. "Funeral arrangements?" squeaked Bilbo.

Thorin stood and leaned to Gandalf's ear. "The woman's safety and fate I will take into my hands but I cannot guarantee the burglars safety nor will I we be responsible for his fate." Gandalf looked up at Thorin in surprise at the declaration of Restania's fate but agreed to both none the less.

"Terms cash on delivery" Restania heard Bilbo read the contract quietly to himself she had to smile at least he was smart enough to read it all the way through. She had to keep herself from laughing when he came to the part about the company not being liable for injury "Lacerations, eviscerations, Incineration?" His voice went higher with every word.

"Oh aye he'll melt the flesh off your bones in the blink of an eye" There was Bofur again messing with the poor hobbits mind.

Thorin watched the amused look that came on to Restania's face and leaned over to her "You find it funny do you thinking about being burned to a crisp," She looked at him the amusement still there

"No however I do find Bofur messing with the hobbits mind generally amusing." Thorin smiled at her and as she looked in his eyes she saw the amusement that mirrored her own.

She looked over at Bilbo to see he was pale and trying to breathe as Balin asked "You alright laddie".

"Umm yeah I feel a bit faint" Bilbo said as he blew out a few breaths.

"Think furnace with wings" Bofur added

"I need air" Bilbo replied as he breathed deeply twice.

"Flash of light, searing pain then poof your nothing but a pile of ash" Bofur also added.

Restania was actually becoming concerned at how pale Bilbo had actually become. He was breathing deeply and then he let out a little breath and for a minute she thought he might actually be ok but the he said "Nope" and passed out.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews and the followings i am so honored that everyone seems to like this story so much.

* * *

"Very helpful Bofur" Gandalf said as he turned to glare at the dwarf in question.

"I didn't mean anything by it" Bofur stated quietly looking to the hobbit still lying on the floor.

"I know you didn't" Restania said "It was a bit of fun was all. Come on let's get him up off the floor." Restania and Bofur stood and moved to the hobbit's side and scooped him up between them.

"Where should we set him down, I wonder" Bofur asked her.

"There is an arm chair in by the fire set… our burglar (said with disgust)… in there." Restania turned to see it was Thorin who had spoken. They did as they were bid sitting him in the arm chair gently.

"Restania get the old boy some tea would you I imagine he will need a greatly when he rejoins the land of the living." She nodded and headed toward the kitchen where she ran in to Dori.

"Master Dori do you perhaps have left any of that wonderful chamomile tea you made for  
Gandalf earlier?"

"That I do Miss Restania wait a tick and I shall get you a cup I am to assume this is for our dear hobbit." She smiled and nodded watching as he went to the fireplace, took the kettle off the fire and poured the tea into a large hobbit sized cup.

"Would you like some Miss Restania?" He turned to look at her smiling

"Just Restania and yes if you don't mind" Returning the smile he poured another and handed both to her.

"Then it's just Dori" She smiled at him again and moved out of the kitchen and down the hall passing by she saw the dwarves had spread around the house into smaller groups. She smiled when she saw Thorin and Balin talking together in one of the halls off the main one she was walking in.

Thorin looked up and saw her smiling as she walked toward him and smiled a half smile and nodded to her. This caused her smile to brighten. She seemed to glow in the candlelight.

Balin smiled as she passed watching his prince's reaction to her. "She is quiet the pretty thing isn't she?" Thorin's head jerked around to stare at Balin. "I had long feared you had given up on finding a woman that interested you it seems I was mistaken."

Thorin stared for a moment "She is a beautiful enigma, a half elf that I cannot bring myself to hate that in itself is strange, but to be a member of a race that I had long heard was extinct. I imagine you could say that she does hold some interest to me."

Balin smiled and leaned over to pat the prince's arm. "She has made you smile more this past evening then I have seen in the last 40 years that says something of her"

Restania could hear them talking as she passed but paid it little mind. She entered the sitting room with the tea handing it to the now awake hobbit. "Are you alright" She asked sitting on a stool next to Gandalf.

"I'll be alright just let me sit quietly for a moment" Bilbo replied.

"You've been sitting quietly for far too long" Gandalf replied "Tell me when did Doilies and your mothers dish's become so important to you. I remember a young hobbit who was always running off in search of elves, who would come home late trailing mud and twigs and fireflies, a young hobbit who would have loved nothing better than to find out was beyond the borders of the shire"

Restania spoke up "The world is not in books and maps it's out there" she pointed to the window "and it is full of the most amazing sites anyone could ever wish to see ."

"I can't just go running off into the blue I am a Baggins of Bag End" Bilbo stated firmly both terrified and excited, but terror was winning out.

"You are also a Took" Bilbo let his head fall back against the chair but Gandalf continued "Did you know that your great, great, great, great, great uncle was so large he could ride a real horse. Bilbo nodded.

"Well he could, in the battle of green fields he charged the goblin ranks, he swung his club so hard that he knocked the goblin kings head clean off and sailed one hundred yards and fell into a rabbit hole and thus the battle was one and the game of golf invented at the same time" Gandalf smiled when Bilbo and Restania laughed.

"I do believe you made that up" Bilbo stated.

"All good stories need embellishment. " Gandalf stated.

"You will have a tale or two to tell of your own when you come back" Restania smiled at Bilbo as she spoke.

"Can you promise me I will come back?" Bilbo asked

"No" Gandalf answered "and if you do you will not be the same."

"That's what I thought im sorry but I can't sign this you have got the wrong hobbit." He stood and walked stiffly down the hall to his room.

Restania stood and looked to Gandalf "Do you think he will come around?"

"I think he will" Gandalf stood as well "I think I shall refill my pipe." and he moved off

Restania moved down the hall headed to the kitchen when she felt a hand grab her own, she turned and realized it was the dwarf prince who had captured her.

"It appears we have lost our burglar" he said letting go of her hand. She came closer leaning against the wall next to him.

"Im not so sure of that but it is possible" Restania answered.

"It's probably for the best the odds were always against us." Balin stated "After all what are we merchants, miners, tinkers, toy makers hardly the stuff of legend."

"I have heard legends with less" Restania stated "It is not what your jobs were or are it is what you accomplish that will be remembered do not lose hope before you have tried."

Thorin looked at her surprised at the sureness of her voice "She truly believes in us and this quest" he thought to himself "perhaps there is hope."

"There are a few warriors among us" Thorin reminded.

"Old warriors" Balin shot back. Thorin smiled.

"I will take every one of these dwarves and" he glanced at Restania "the elemental over an army from the iron hills for when I called upon them they answered. Even if they weren't asked for originally" Again he glanced at Restania, she was looking at him this time and caught his glance. She nodded to him in gratitude of the acceptance he had so readily given her.

"Loyalty, honor, a willing heart I could ask no more than that." He had yet to break the look he and the woman shared. Restania felt he was trying to tell her something without actually saying it. The moment was broken by Balin.

"You don't have to do this, you have a choice, you have done honorably by our people, building us a new life in the Blue Mountains, a life of peace and plenty, a life that is worth more than all the gold in Erebor."

"From my grandfather to my father this had come to me" he took the key out again "They dreamed of the day when the dwarves of Erebor would reclaim their homeland. There is no choice not for me."

"Then we are with you laddie" Balin stated standing and moving off toward where the other dwarves had started gathering.

Thorin made to follow but was stopped by a hand on his arm. He turned to look at the woman and was surprised for find her kneeling in front of him.

"My king I am down on one knee to pledge my loyalty to you if by my life I can save you or one of your kin I will do so. Will you accept my loyalty?"

He hadn't expected this he put his hand under her chin raising it to look into his eyes. "I will a hundred times over I will. Rise" She did

"There was no need for that Restania Greenwood I have not doubted your motives."

"I know but it is a respect that you deserve. You are our leader Thorin Oakenshield and we owe your our loyalty and devotion."

He did not know how to respond she had pledged her loyalty something only a handful of others had done. "Come they are waiting on us" He led them down the hall to the den.

She moved to the side leaning against one of the tables that sat there and was surprised when she was joined by Thorin's nephews.

"I have never seen our uncle as taken with someone as he is you" Fili stated.

"The feeling is mutual actually. Is that going to be a problem?" Restania asked

"No not at all actually we are beyond glad Thorin has always been a lonely soul I am glad to see after all these years that someone has finally garnered is attention." Kili answered this time

She went to answer when she was struck dumb by Thorin starting to sing.

Far over the misty mountains cold  
To dungeons deep and caverns old  
We must away ere break of day  
To find our long forgotten gold

The Pines were roaring in the height  
The winds were moaning in the night  
The fire was red  
It flaming spread  
The trees like torches blazed with light.

By the end of the song all the dwarves were singing and Restania almost couldn't hold back the tears at the sheer beauty and power of the dwarves' song.

"Alright everyone get settled we leave at first light tomorrow." Thorin stated.

Restania moved off the find herself a spot and set her bedroll down getting ready to sleep a while later as she laid there she heard another bedroll being placed next to hers she turned seeing Thorin laying down beside her.

"Your song was beautiful you have a wonderful singing voice" She said quietly she could already hear several snores from those around her.

"I thank you. I was surprised to see it moved you so". He had seen her tears had been startled by them but was appreciative of them as well it meant she understood how much this meant to him.

"We will reclaim your home Thorin" Restania stated

"How can you know this" He turned on his side to face her

"It is simply a feeling. This journey will not be easy but I believe that we will accomplish our goal." He nodded slightly laying back onto his back

"Get some sleep Miss Greenwood it will be a long day of traveling tomorrow.

"Its Restania my king I am but a simple wanderer"

"Then it is Thorin for I have no kingdom" She wanted to argue with him but hadn't the energy. She closed her eyes and heard his singing again. He was singing her to sleep


	7. Chapter 7

She awoke in a cold sweat jerking up into a sitting position. The dream had felt so real, fire burning buildings, people escaping around her screaming in fear and sadness for the ones who had fallen and a pair of golden eyes that stared straight into hers.

She knew no sleep would come again tonight. The healers had warned her that this was a possibility that she could start to remember the fight with the dual dragons. She just hadn't realized how terrified it would make her feel. She was glad that the fire had gone out some time in the night if it hadn't she didn't know what kind of damage she could have done. Her emotions were closely tied to her gifts and she had been known in moments of terror to use the fire around her to accidently destroy things.

Restania looked around her. The dwarves still slept around her, their dreams peaceful, their snoring the only sound in the night. She glanced back over her shoulder she hadn't woken Thorin either that was good. She stood moving to the kitchen unaware of the eyes that followed her.

Thorin was awoken by the elemental jerking up from a dead sleep. He remained laying there pretending to sleep when she glanced over him. He wondered what she had dreamed of that would cause her to awaken in such fear, for he had seen fear in her eyes. He waited only a minute before he also rose and followed her back to the kitchen. It would be sunrise in just a few hours' time.

"Good Morning Restania" Thorin greeted as he entered the kitchen. She jumped hand going for the sword that she only took off when she was sleeping. Realizing who it was she was almost glad she had left said sword by her bedroll when she had gotten up.

"Good morning Thorin. I did not realize anyone else would be up." She looked at him for a moment then realization hit her, he had been sleeping next to her when she had jerked up " I woke you didn't I?"

"It is of no consequence. I would have woken on my own within the hour anyway" Thorin said trying to soothe the guilt he saw in her eyes.

"I shall still apologize. The healers had warned me this could happen I just hadn't expected it after this much time had passed" Thorin looked at her in question.

"What do you speak of?" Then realization dawned "You are dreaming of the fight with the dragons?"

"Not dreaming remembering apparently" Thorin studied her, she still looked a little tired but he knew as well as anyone that sleeping ,after dreams such as this, would not come again.

"Would you care to speak of them? That can sometimes be helpful" He had surprised her by offering hell he'd surprised himself.

She thought for a moment trying to figure out if she had the strength to live through the memories again. She shook her head "Perhaps another time when there is not a fire around"

He looked at her confused. She nearly laughed at the look it was not one she had ever thought she would see on his face.

"When I was little around 12 or so I was staying with the healer who would later take me in. I had a nightmare about my father's death. It terrified me enough that my powers acted. Mina ,that's what I called her, had a fire going in my room, apparently when I was at the peak of fear I caused the fire to ignite half the room in flame. Since then I haven't slept with fire anywhere around me in fear of doing harm again."

"There will be fires when we make camp will that be a problem?" Thorin asked.

"I will sleep as far away from it as is possible if I do that then no it should be no problem" Restania answered.

He nodded and watched as she stood heading toward the fire where she had a kettle on to boil. Taking the kettle off she asked "Would you like some?"

When he nodded she pulled another cup down and poured the brew into both cups. Handing him one she asked "Is it too early to start breakfast do you think?"

He looked outside and was about to give an answer when Gandalf came in answering first. "It is an hour before sunrise if we wish to get started at sunrise then I think breakfast might be in order. It is likely to be the last full meal we have for quite a while."

She nodded moving out and toward the pantry as Thorin rose and started to wake the others.

Once all had eaten their fill they headed down to the Green Dragon pub to pick up their supplies and ponies. "It seems we will be one pony short" Gandalf said.

"We will not if your burglar doesn't join us" Thorin shot back.

Bofur who had heard the conversation said "I bet he comes".

This started a rally of bets being thrown around as the whether Mr. Baggins was likely to show, most bet that he wouldn't but Kili, Fili, Bofur and Gandalf, had all bet that he would.

"Thorin, Restania care to make a wager?" Bofur asked. Thorin shook his head "I care not whether he comes in my eyes we have the elemental if we need a burglar."

"Suit yourself" Bofur said "Restania?"

She looked at Thorin already getting on his pony before saying "I believe our Mr. Baggins will show, I will take your bet".

"If he shows what will we do about ponies?" Ori asked quietly. All eyes turned to him and he blushed.

"If the burglar shows then Restania can ride with me and the burglar can take the smaller pony." Now all eyes swiveled to Thorin in surprise for most in the company had not seen the interaction between him and Restania, and were most surprised by their king's offer.

Restania fought the blush that threatened to spread across her cheeks as eyes darted between her and Thorin trying to figure them out.

"We are wasting time already, saddle up and let's get moving." Thorin commanded. They all got on their ponies some much easier than others and began moving. Thorin lead the company while Restania stayed in the back trying to help the ones most uncomfortable learn to relax.

"Ori you can loosen your grip she will not run from you and you will still have feelings in your hand at the end of the day." Ori nodded and loosened his grip a little.

"I feel as though im going to fall off" he admitted to her.

"Take a deep breath a hold It in" he did as he was bid "now let it out" again he did and he felt himself relax a little so he did the exercise again. After 5 minutes he felt more relaxed and comfortable on the pony.

"See that wasn't so hard was it?" He shook his head

"Thanks Restania" he said and she smiled.

"Any time Ori"

They continued on through the shire and were almost to its borders when she heard the shout she turned her pony around and smiled as she saw him running towards them.

Bilbo Baggins had decided to join them after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Restania smiled and climbed off the pony she had been riding as Bilbo ran up smiling. "I signed it" he said as he handed the contract to Balin.

Balin took it pulling out his reading glass and looking closely at the signature upon it. "Everything appears to be in order, Welcome master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield".

Bilbo smiled looking around. He noticed that Restania had left her pony and was standing next to Thorin's. He was astonished when the king offered his hand to help her onto the back of his pony.

"Give him the pony" Thorn said as he started off this time with Restania behind him.

"No, No, No that won't be necessary im sure I can keep up. I've done my fair share of walking holidays, even made it as far as Frog Morton once." As he said this he was picked up by Thorin's nephews and dropped on to Myrtle.

"He looks uncomfortable" Restania said smiling to Thorin

"He is out of his element I am still not sure what good he is suppose to do on this journey" He snapped out.

"I'm glad he came" Then she turned slightly to look behind her missing the disbelieving look Thorin had thrown her way and grinning said "Bofur I do believe you owe me something do you not"

Thorin turned slightly in confusion to see her catching a bag from mid air. She threw it in the air once catching it, the sound of coins jingling.

"What were you betting on" he asked her. She was saved from answering by Bilbo asking Gandalf the same question.

"What's all that about then" Bilbo asked

"Oh they took wages on whether you would turn up. Most of them bet you wouldn't."

"And what did you think"

Gandalf paused for a moment and then caught a sack thrown at him. "My dear fellow I never doubted you for a second."

"So you bet the Halfling would come, it seems you were right" Thorin said coldly. She could feel him tense slightly

"Do not take it personally I simply figured that since Gandalf was so insistent that we leave his contract in plain view that he knew what he was doing and that our burglar would show"

Thorin relaxed slightly "It was a smart wager." She beamed at him just as she heard Bilbo sneezed "Oh this horse hair must be having a reaction," He said as he searched his pockets

"No stop, stop" They all paused thinking something was wrong and in Bilbo's mind there was

"We have to turn around"

"What on earth is the matter?" Gandalf asked what all were thinking.

"I forgot my handkerchief" Bilbo replied.

"Here use this." Bofur tore a piece of his outer shirt off throwing it to Bilbo who caught with a look of disgust.

"Move on" Thorin commanded "That Halfling will be our death" he muttered so only Restania could here

"Oh he is not so awful I believe he will prove useful in the long run"

She watched Bofur fall back to speak to the hobbit "Bofur seems to have taken quite a liking to him" Thorin glanced back to see she was correct he was already teasing the Halfling much more then he should for having just met him.

"Thank you for the "handkerchief" it was very kind" Bilbo said to Bofur teasingly

"Oh it was nothing" Bofur replied grinning back

"You will have to manage pocket handkerchiefs and good many other things Bilbo Baggins before we reach our journeys end. You were born to the rolling hills and little rivers of the shire but home is far behind you and the world is ahead" Gandalf told him

"And a beautifully dangerous world it is too, full of the most beautiful and most terrible things you can dream of." Restania added

Thorin smiled and though she couldn't see it see could hear it when he said "You can be quite eloquent with your words when the need arises, such an asset is not very often seen."

She laughed something Thorin hadn't heard yet, it was a beautiful throaty sound that came from her very soul "Eloquent is a word I have never heard associated with me but I will thank you for the kind words"

He looked back smiling and met her eyes with his. "You should smile more often it lights up your eyes beautifully"

The words had slipped out her mouth before she thought them through and though she blushed she met his gaze and held it as he looked back at her again this time searching for the truth of her words. He apparently found what he was looking for.

"It is not often that a woman would complement a man the way you just have and with such honesty. It is a refreshing change and I thank you for your kind words for they have touched me greatly"

She could see they had.

She heard the stomping of pony hooves and looked up to see Fili and Kili had caught up to them.

"So Restania" Fili started

"We were wondering" Kili added

"If you could show us some of your gifts" They finished together."

She laughed again. "I could do so but I imagine your uncle would prefer me not to fall off his pony. It takes quite a bit of energy to use my gifts and though I am stronger than most elementals it is still draining to put on displays for long periods of time"

The boys pouted but let it go "Maybe sometime soon" Kili asked hopefully.

"Perhaps tonight when we have stopped for the evening" She replied. The two cheered then dropped back to the back to keep watch on the rest of the company.

"I apologize if they have pushed you into something you do not wish to do." Thorin said when they dropped back

"They have not it might be a good idea to show everyone in the company what I can do then it will not take you by surprise." He nodded

"That is probably wise"

They rode on talking quietly of her travels and his, of his people and of her adopted parents until they came to a rocky ledge with a small indent in the rock.

"We camp here tonight" Thorin announced.

The sighs of relief were audible as everyone climbed off the ponies. Thorin climbed off his and then reached for Restania to help her down

"Thank you" She said when her feet touched the ground. She turned to unpack her and Thorin's packs and missed the disbelieving look that most of the company had given her.

Thorin however had not and shooting a glare around the company said "Get a fire going. Kili, Fili you have first watch" and with that the company drifted apart each to their own jobs.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: You guys are so amazing im loving all the feedback im getting. Please Please Please keep it coming.

* * *

Dinner that evening had been wonderfully filling and the laughter and conversation flowed around her as she sat next to Thorin staring into the fire. She was shaken out of her musings when Thorin spoke

"How long do you believe it will take Fili and Kili to come harass you about showing off your gifts?"

"I would say perhaps another five minutes"

"You give them longer then I do I would say 3 minutes tops"

"I will have to trust your judgments for you are close kin to them and have the advantage of knowing them far better than I"

As it turned out it was Restania who was right for five minutes after their discussion Fili and Kili came bounding over.

"Can you show us now, you did say this evening" Kili asked

"Yes bring me a bowl of water we have fire earth and air around us already."

They did as they were bid setting the water in front of her. "Can you not create the elements" Fili asked

"No I can only use what is already around me. That is why most elementals focus on air for it is always around you no matter where you are" They nodded showing understanding.

"Which would you like to see first?" She had asked the group for she had noticed that all eyes were now upon her waiting to see what she could do

"Water" The brothers answered in unison.

"Very well" She pulled the bowl in front of her and held her hand out palm down over it. Moving her hand up almost every dwarf gasped as the water started to follow it. Moving her other hand palm up under where the water ended she turned both her hands palms facing in and held it for a moment.

Moving her hands back to being over and under the water she held in suspension she moved her top hand in a circular motion causing the water to turn faster and faster until it turned into a mini water spout.

"That is so cool." She heard Kili say. She laughed and without warning threw the spout at the brothers soaking them both.

Laughter followed as they sputtered. She next waved her hand at the fire and it came to her wrapping around her arm up over her shoulder and down the other side.

Everyone stared for most were afraid of fire after the incident with the dragon. She made it form into the shape of a fiery bird and sent it flying around above them before she sent it back into the fire.

She was beginning to get to feel a little tiredness but it was not surprising making shapes from the elements took a lot.

"Earth or Air next?" She asked. This time Thorin answered "Earth for it is out of the mountain that we were formed"

It had given her an idea. She stood and headed to the boulder that sat at the edge of the cliff feeling all eyes on her. She smiled they would like this.

She lifted the rock by moving her hand up and as it was in the air she moved her hands in an intricate pattern. All the dwarves stared as the rock began to chip away as if a mason was chipping with tools soon she was done and sat the rock back down.

Staring they all moved forward for there, carved from the rock they had just seen was a dwarf. Not alive mind you but the statue was such a close likeness that you would have believed it could move.

"You can touch it. It will not break." Thorin looked back to see her laughing silently at the stunned looks all the dwarves were giving her.

"I will say this lass I would not like to get on your bad side if you can lift a rock that size with so little effort." Dwalin said looking between her and the rock dwarf.

This time the laugh was out loud "It took more effort than you would think master dwarf believe me." And it had for she was beginning to feel the strain one more element and then she could rest.

"So air is last if you gentlemen would kindly back away from the stone dwarf I would appreciate it." They did as she asked.

She moved about 10 feet from the dwarf statue and looked around "Thorin if you would do me the favor of standing beside me this will take quite a bit of energy and im not sure what should happen when I finish." He moved to her.

She took a deep breath and drew the air around her until it was compressed together in her hands. She then pushed it away from her aiming it at the statue which was pushed off the edge of the cliff and into the valley below.

Her legs gave out from under her as she finished and Thorin grabbed her pulling her to him keeping her upright. Scooping her up he sat her next to him where they had been sitting before her little show. All the dwarves stood around talking about her abilities and what she could do.

Gandalf had moved to stand next to her and Thorin "A mighty fine show you just put on there Lady Greenwood. You are a valuable asset to this company. You even managed to impress Dwalin which im told is a difficult task on the best of days"

She smiled "I am glad to see I will be of some use even if I do not know what that use is just yet."

Gandalf smiled back and moved off settling himself next to a tree and took out his pipe.

"Alright we leave at first light so get some rest" Thorin called out to the company before settling back against the rock wall.

Restania tried to settle but she just couldn't get comfortable. After moving around for several minutes she felt Thorin's arm wrap around her and pull her closer to him. She settled her head against his shoulder. "Thank you" she said quietly

"It seemed unwise to allow you to squirm all night and keep us both awake" Thorin responded. "Now sleep we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow."

Restania closed her eyes feeling the warmth coming from the body next to her and drifted to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Bilbo Baggins could have sworn he could sleep anywhere but after having listened to Gloin snore next to his ear for just half an hour he could take no more. He stood and stretched looking around. Gandalf was awake talking to Balin and Fili and Kili who were on first watch sat together smoking their pipes quietly.

"Most everyone is asleep ill just give Myrtle her treat now" He thought as he moved towards the ponies. Pulling the apple out of his pocket he handed it to the pony.

"It's our little secret Myrtle. Shhh shhh you must tell no one" he said patting the pony affectionately.

He turned started by a high pitched cry that came from the darkness. Turning to Fili and Kili he asked "What was that?"

It was Kili who answered "Orcs"

"Orcs?" Bilbo almost shouted causing Thorin jerked into alertness waking Restania as well.

"Throat cutters there will be dozens of them out there the lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said

"They strike when everyone's asleep quick and quiet no screams just lots of blood" Kili added

Restania shook her head when she heard them start chuckling they were playing the hobbit for a fool.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin asked coldly standing up and looking down at his nephews in anger. "You think a night time raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it" Kili said in a guilty voice.

"No you didn't, you know nothing of the world" Thorin said before stalking off to stand at the edge of the cliff, his back facing the company.

Restania had watched the exchange. She understood Thorin's anger for orcs were no joke on the best of days. Thorin's life had been turned upside down by those monstrous creatures she was surprised his nephews didn't know the story.

Balin stood and walked to the princes who had watched their uncles walk away. "Don't mind him ladies, Thorin has more reason than most to hate orcs."

Restania listened quietly as Balin recounted the tale of the battle that had claimed the lives of both Thorin's grandfather and father, and all at the hands of Azog the defiler. She hadn't realized how hard Thorin had fought for his people nor the ingenuity that he possessed, for how many she wondered would think to take up an oak branch as a shield.

She listened in surprise as he recounted how Thorin had chopped off Azog's arm and how he rallied his troops and fought back the scum that had taken Moria. She watched Thorin's back tense as Balin recalled how many had been lost and then watched it relax somewhat at Balin's saying "And I thought to myself then, There is one that I could follow there is one I could call king"

She stood and watched as one by one the dwarves stood as well. When Thorin turned she could see the pain and strife he tried to hide. He nodded to them then thanking them silently for their support of him.

"And the pale orc, what happened to him" Bilbo asked quietly. Restania would have shaken him had she been close enough could he not see how hard this subject already was for Thorin and how much it hurt him to have it spoken of.

"He slunk back into the hole wince he came. That filth died of his wounds long ago" Thorin responded as he headed back to where he and Restania had been sitting.

He was surprised to see her sitting next to Gandalf and whispering furiously. Curious as to what they were discussing he stood and headed over to them.

Restania had not missed the look that had passed between Balin and Gandalf. She understood the minute she saw their eyes meet that Azog was not dead at all. Making her way over to Gandalf she sat down.

"Ah Restania what can I do for you" Gandalf asked smiling

"You are keeping information from him. Information that could get him and any other member of this company killed you must tell him the truth" Restania responded angrily.

"He would not take it well I'm afraid" Gandalf replied more seriously

"That is not the point he has the right to know Gandalf".

"Who has the right to know what?" Restania heard from behind her.

She looked to Gandalf who shook his head at her. Huffing in anger she looked at Thorin. "Azog the defiler did not die from his wounds apparently."

She knew the minute it left her mouth she had made a mistake, for the look of anger and dare she say hatred on his face was enough to make her feel as though he had physically struck her.

"You know not of what you speak." He said grabbing her arm and shaking her.

"I do know and so does Gandalf though he wished to keep it from you" She yelped when Thorin's hand clamped tighter onto her arm.

Hearing the yelp he pushed her back roughly releasing her. "I do not take kindly to liars. I had come to trust you. That trust it seems was misguided." He spat at her storming to the other end of the encampment.

All eyes went between them. What had caused such a fight when merely an hour ago they had been cuddled together sleeping?

She looked at Gandalf and saw the pity he held for her as she cradled the arm that had been in his vice like grip.

"Here lass me see your arm" Surprised she jerked around to see Oin behind her.

She held her arm out slowly. He took it gently brushing over the bruise that was already beginning to form there and then pushing just a bit deeper earning a hiss from her.

"Nothing broken but it will be sore for quite some time I expect." Oin told her

"Thank you Master Dwarf I am grateful you looked at it." She replied he nodded to her then moved off back to his bedroll.

The exchange had not gone unnoticed by Thorin. He had watched out of his peripheral to see the exchange even in the low tones they talked in he could hear the hiss of pain that had escaped her lips as Oin looked her over and could not help the wave of guilt that crashed into him. He had not meant to hurt the woman.

He watched her speak to Gandalf before she glanced around. He followed her line of sight and realized that her pack was next to his own. She seemed to realize this too for she simply laid down on her side facing Gandalf and pulled her cloak around her using it as a blanket. It would seem that she preferred the cold hard ground to having to come near him again this night. He could not say he blamed her.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: My mind is blown! A huge thank you to everyone who is reviewing you all are absolutely amazing ! Please Please Please keep them coming.

* * *

Thorin had been on watch for only two hours when he heard her. He had been watching the fire lost in his thoughts when a small moan jerked him from his reverie. His eyes moved around the camp stopping on every member of the company attempting to find which had made the sound when he heard it again this time a little louder.

His eyes immediately found the source this time and before he had thought it through he was up and moving towards her. Restania had started tossing and turning by the time he reached her side. He was just about to wake her when his eye was drawn back to the fire.

"What in Durin's name?" He hissed for what had caught his eye was the movement of the fire. It was growing and moving, forming into shapes that were unmistakable. Dragons! He stared in shock unmoving as the fire finished forming the beasts and they started to move heading towards he and Restania.

His eyes never leaving the fire creatures stalking towards them he laid his hand on her arm intent on waking her. The minute he touched her, the creatures disappeared and she stopped moving. He stopped shocked "Surely that cannot be."

He moved his hand off her and immediately she started to toss and the fire began to grow again. Making his decision he shook her. She immediately woke up.

"Thorin?" She questioned quietly, confused. Looking around she noticed the scorch marks on the ground. "What did I do?"

He looked down at her and saw the fear in her eyes. "You told me a story at the halfing's home do you remember" She nodded and then it dawned on her what he was saying.

"Did I hurt anyone?" She asked and he shook his head.

"No though I must admit watching a fire turn into two dragons might have shortened my life span by a few years" Thorin replied he been aiming to make light of the situation. She looked up at him and he was surprised to see tears.

"I would understand if you wish me to leave." He looked at her in confusion. "You made it clear that you didn't want me here and obviously now we know im a danger to all those around me. Perhaps it would be better if I left your company." She moved to stand and was shocked when he pulled her back down to him.

"You will go nowhere! My words last night were out of anger and I wish to apologize for them. The wizard believes that the defiler is still alive. I do not."

She went to argue but he stopped her. "If you believe him I will not hold it against you but please let it lie" She nodded if he was willing to let the argument go then she was too.

"Come let's get closer to the fire" He said standing offering his hand to her.

She shook her head "Do you really believe that is such a wise idea considering what just occurred?"

He looked at her trying to find the best way to tell her what had happened when he had touched her. He decided to take the direct approach. "I do not believe it will be an issue. When I touched you to wake you the first time the creatures disappeared, when I let you go that they started to come back. Each time I have touched you the creatures disappeared back into the fire."

She looked at him in surprise. "I have never heard of that happening before, but then it is a rare occurrence for an elemental to lay with someone." She hadn't realized she had said it out loud and blushed as he laughed quietly realizing what that statement had sounded like.

"You know what I meant" She said quietly

"Indeed I do. Although I must say that was quite entertaining" He was still laughing. She couldn't help but enjoy the sound it was deep and rich and she realized that she had never heard him laugh in all the weeks they had been on their journey

As he sobered he held his hand to her again "Come you will be more comfortable by the fire." This time she took his hand.

They moved back over to where they had started the evening on the rock in front of the fire. It was when she was sat that she started to rub her arm for the one he had grabbed, for it was beginning to feel sore. In the light he could truly see the damage his anger had caused.

He took her arm in his hand running over the bruise. "I do apologize I never meant to cause you harm."

She shivered "I know you did not and I have put it in the past as long as it does not happen again."

He nodded "It will not I give you my word" She smiled easily at him "And it would kill you to break your word would it not my king?" she teased bowing slightly

"Aye that it would peasant. Rise there will be no bowing here." He teased back as he stood.

"Where are you going?"

He smiled back at her "To wake the Dori and Ori they are next on watch and it is their shift"

She watched him move off and wake the two he had mentioned much to their grumbling. The got up packing up their things as they would be the last watch until the morning. They were surprised as they saw Restania and were even more shocked when they realized that it was next to her that Thorin settled.

"Weren't they fighting earlier?" Ori asked his older brother.

Dori just shushed him. "Don't worry your head over it if they are talking all the better it would not do to have fighting making this journey harder."

Ori nodded in response as he watched Thorin go back to Restania and settled next to her.

As Thorin approached he noticed she had started to shiver slightly as held her cloak around her tightly.

"Are you well Restania?" She looked up and nodded "When I have dreams like the one earlier they tend to take more energy than sleep would give me. I am simply tired."

He took his fur off and placed it around her "Here I dare not think of what would happen should I allow our elemental to become unwell."

She laughed quietly "I imagine Gandalf might have your head."

"That would make leading this company most difficult" he replied dryly and then noticed her yawn. "Why do you fight sleep?"

"I am afraid to dream" She replied quietly "Afraid I will hurt one of our companions or hurt you"

"Come here" he pulled her to him once again "As long as I am here I do not believe you will have these dreams. I told you of what occurred. Trust me to know what I am doing."

She nodded settling against him comfortably "I do trust you with my life if need be"

He smiled as her breathing evened out. Yes he would watch be there and would keep her safe even if it was from her dreams.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning the company packed up chatting merrily with each other. They had all noticed that their king and elemental seem to be back on friendly terms and it set the companies' mind at ease. The only thing that seemed to dampen their spirits some were the ominous dark clouds above them that seemed to promise a great downpour any moment.

"Come let's get moving I wish to get as far as possible before this rain decides to come down." Thorin called out. The rest voiced their agreement and began to climb onto their ponies.

"Restania come." Thorin called just as she finished helping Bilbo onto his horse

She laughed heading in his direction only speaking when out of earshot of the others. "Have I been a good dog today my king?" she teased.

"Aye lass that you have." He answered back and reached down to pet her hair.

Still laughing she smacked at his hand until he held it out to help her on the pony. She was surprised as were several others when he pulled her to sit in front of him instead of behind.

"Not that im complaining but didn't you have enough of holding me last night Thorin?" She asked quietly.

"I doubt there shall ever come a time that I grow tired of holding you." He replied back seriously.

She tried to twist around to look at him but he simply started the pony and she settled back against him preparing for yet another long day of riding.

They spoke quietly together sometimes including others sometimes not and she enjoyed herself immensely he was a deeply intelligent dwarf and it was one of the things she liked most about him. He was also a fantastic story teller and told her several stories about the dwarves and their hero's.

They had been riding almost five hours and had just stated again after breaking for lunch when the rain started. It began as a drizzle and stayed that way for quite a while. It then grew harder and before the company knew it, it was pouring.

Restania settled back closer to Thorin. He looked down surprised to see her settling back against him. She could feel his look. "Im sorry does this make you uncomfortable?" she asked and went to move forward again when one of his arms encircled her keeping her pinned where she was.

"It does not it simply surprised me." He replied "It is a good way to stay warm."

"That was my thinking." She said settling back against him again and noticed when he moved his arm to take the reins again.

They rode another hour in relative silence so she was surprised when she heard Dori call out to Gandalf. "Mr. Gandalf can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining master dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf replied testily for he too was cold, wet and miserable.

"Are there any?" Bilbo asked from just behind Gandalf.

"What?" Gandalf asked obliviously

"Other wizards?" Bilbo supplied

"There are five of us. The greatest of our order is Saruman the white. Then there are the two blues' you know I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf paused for a moment as though trying to remember the blues' names.

"And who is the fifth." Bilbo asked trying to keep Gandalf on topic.

"Well that would be Radagast the brown." Gandalf answered

"And is he a great wizard of is he more like you." Bilbo asked getting a little testy himself.

"I think he is a very great wizard in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forests to the east and a good thing too for always evil will try to find a foothold in this world."

Restania tuned out the conversation then and only came back in when she heard her name being called.

"Ms. Greengrass could you do something about this rain then?" Dori asked. She felt all eyes turn to her.

"I might be able too. I cannot change the weather but I might be able to construct a barrier that would give us a reprieve. But be warned that im not sure how long I'll be able to hold it and I will not be of much use if we are attacked."

"We will protect you if we are attacked we promise we just want this miserable rain to stop falling on us." Young Ori said

"Very Well." She concentrated then lifting her hands and forming a complex dance with them. The company looked up and was shocked to watch a barrier made of the water come up and surround them.

The cheers that went up from the company almost made the effort worthwhile. She had known that it would take a lot of energy to form the barrier and even more to hold it but the strain was greater than she had anticipated and she started to grow not only weary but short of breath.

Thorin felt the change in her breathing immediately. "Restania?" He questioned concern coloring his voice

As she grew more out of breath he said "Let it go Restania."

When she did not do so immediately he gathered the reins into one hand and wrapped the other around her waist again. "Restania let the barrier go."

This time she obeyed. The barrier dropped and the water crashed down on all of them. Thorin was especially glad for his quick reflexes for when the barrier dropped she lost complete consciousness pitching dangerously forward. He used the arm that had been around her and pulled her back so that her head was laid back against his shoulder.

"Gandalf" he called and must have sounded slightly panicked for the grumbling and complaining that had followed the barrier collapse stopped immediately and all eyes turned to him.

The wizard hastened his horse and was beside them in mere seconds. "Will she be alright?" Thorin asked and this time heard the slight panic himself. Gandalf reached over putting his hand on hers and almost smiled at the low growl that emanated from Thorin.

Gandalf chanted softly for a moment and smiled at what he found though he wasn't entirely surprised. He looked to Thorin when he stopped. She will be fine she simply exhausted herself. I imagine that barrier took a lot more then she thought it would is all. Allow her to rest for long while and she will be right as rain as long as we don't run into trouble.

Thorin nodded his thanks and when Gandalf fell back to where he had been Thorin let out a sigh of relief. He wondered why this creature in his arms had become so precious to him in so little time. He was usually so much more cautious around strangers but she had strolled through the walls he built in himself for protection as though they were open doors.

He was still curious too as to why his touch seemed to soothe her nightmares. He knew she had mentioned something about life mates and he had begun to wonder if that was not what was going on between them. It would certainly explain several things. He made up his mind to talk to her when she awoke.

When they came upon an abandoned farm house a little over an hour later he called a halt and with several sighs of relief heard all around announced "We camp here tonight."


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Wow it has been a really long time since i updated i just have been super super busy. It has finally started to calm down now so there will be more writing in the future.

"Fili" Thorin called

Fili turned having just dismounted from his own pony and headed towards his uncle.

"I will need you to take her for a moment" Fili nodded and Thorin lifted Restania down gently into his nephews waiting arms.

"She is a light little thing isn't she?" Fili joked quietly and was surprised to see his uncles back stiffen slightly.

"I do not imagine she would appreciate such words." Thorin spat.

Fili who hadn't heard that tone of voice from his uncle since he was a dwarfling deflated a little. "I am sorry uncle I meant no disrespect."

Thorin closed his eyes. He hadn't meant to snap "It is not you who should be apologizing. I did intend for it to come out so harshly."

Thorin turned and took Restania back from Fili. "You and your brother take care of the ponies make sure you stay with them." Fili nodded taking the reins of Thorin's pony and leading it towards the others.

Thorin moved over to a tree a little ways from where the dwarves were starting to set up camp and gently laid her Restania on the ground. Shedding his fur he covered her before heading towards the destroyed farm house.

"A farmer and his family used to live here" Gandalf said in contemplation as Thorin ordered Oin and Gloin to get a fire started.

"I think it would be wiser to move on" Gandalf said as Thorin moved to his side. "We could make for the hidden valley."

"I have told you already I will not go near that place." Thorin said in a disapproving tone and it was true they had had this argument several times.

"Why not the elves could help us, we could get food, rest, advice. " Gandalf was spouting the same reasons he always gave and it was rubbing on Thorin's nerves.

"We don't need their advice"

"We have a map we cannot read Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf said trying to be patient.

"Help, a dragon attacks Erebor what help came from the elves. Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls the elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather who betrayed my father." Thorin spoke in a deadly calm voice.

"You are neither of them and might I remind you, you have already allowed a half elf to help you in your quest." Gandalf said quietly looking to where Restania was sleeping

"That is a different case." Thorin replied also looking in the female's direction

"And how so exactly?" Gandalf asked turning back to Thorin. "She is an elf if only by half and you have accepted her help and loyalty without question why then can you not accept help from another of her kind?" Gandalf said heatedly

"She is only an elf by half as you have said. I do not understand myself why it was so easy to accept her. I will not however seek refuge and advice from the people who have betrayed my kin"

"I did not give you that map and key for you to hold onto the past." Gandalf said his aggravation growing.

"I did not know they were yours to keep" Thorin snapped right back his temper flaring.

Gandalf glare was wilting but Thorin stood his ground he would not seek the elves help not if he had any say in the matter. Gandalf turned and stalked down the hill passing Bilbo and the dwarves.

"Everything alright?" Bilbo asked Gandalf as he passed. "Gandalf where are you going?"

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense!" Gandalf tritely replied.

"And who's that?" Bilbo wondered

"Myself Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf snapped. "I have had enough of dwarves for one day."

Thorin watched as Gandalf stalked off and met the questioning eyes of his company. "Come on Bombur we are hungry"

Thorin turned heading towards Restania but didn't miss Bilbo questioning Bofur. "Is he coming back?"

Thorin blocked out the rest of the conversation. The hobbit was not his concern.

He couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips when he saw how the she elf was sleeping. She was on her side facing towards the company with his fur pulled tight around her. She would have looked like an angel had a small frown not been marring her face. Another nightmare he guessed.

He stood and slipped around behind her slipping his arms under her he lifted her. Fili was right she was a light little thing. He moved so his back would be against the tree and sank down gently trying not to wake her. She shifted and he froze thinking she might be waking but she soon settled again her head leaning against his chest and her side pressed against him. The frown that had marred her face was now gone. He really would need to speak with her about life mates when she awoke.

It was several hours before Restania awoke. She almost didn't want to get up she was remarkable warm and comfortable. At least until she felt her pillow move. Glancing up in panic she settled down when she realized she had been sleeping against Thorin. "It is good to see you awake." He said making his chest rumble lightly.

"It is good to be awake"

He looked down at her. "You had me worried when you collapsed that way."

She looked up in surprise "I apologize it took more out of me then I realized it would. How long have I been out?"

"A few hours" She nodded laying her head back down against his chest feeling it move when he next spoke. "I would like to ask you something if I may?"

"You may"

"You mentioned life mates before." At her nod he continued "How and when do you become aware of who your life mate is?"

"We are born with the name of our mates on the back of our neck. It is written in our mate's language that is to say if my mate were a man it would be written in western if he were an elf it would be written in Sylvarian and so on. I have never been able to read mine I always believed it was some kind of dwarfish but languages are not my strong suit."

"Would you allow Balin to assist you?" Thorin asked quietly

She turned to him "Why?"

"I have a theory and If it is true this shall prove it" He said a hint of aggravation in his tone.

"I trust you Thorin I am simply afraid." He looked at her in confusion "I have not been able to read that name in 400 years and I am afraid that it will not be the name of the person I so desperately hope it is."

He studied her "There is only one way to find out" He nudged her then forcing her to stand and he followed suit. Taking her hand he led her closer to the fire and bid her to sit. "Balin would you join us for a moment"

"Yes Thorin what can I help you with the fine evening." Balin greeted jovially upon approach.

It was Restania who spoke up. "There is a marking on the back of my neck and im hoping you can tell me what it means."

Balin looked at her in surprise. "Certainly lass if you would turn around"

She did so lifting her hair and shifting it to one side. Balin looked at it for several moments before asking "This would be your mates name then would it lassie?"

She nodded hesitantly. "Well then lassie it says..."


	14. Authors Note

Authors Note:

I so sorry i haven't been able to post recently. I am not entirely happy with how this story is moving and turning out so i am in the process of completely rewriting it hopefully for the better. I am hoping to have a couple of chapters done by the end of next week to post and would appreciate your feedback on them. I will be posting the new story under a different title until i get all the chapters rewritten. please please please let me know whether you like the older version or the newer version better


	15. AN

A/N: Ok everyone the rewrite for this story had been posted it is now called An Elemental's Advemture please please please check it out and let me know what you think so far! :)


End file.
